


there now steady love

by aeriamamaduck



Series: The Next Level of Life and Love [17]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Caretaking, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Illnesses, Implications about Victor's childhood, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sickfic, Supportive Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: Barely recovering from a cold, Yuuri has to return the favor when Victor gets sick.





	there now steady love

"I'm back, Victor!"

 

His boyfriend answered with a sneeze that made Yuuri flinch as he shut the door behind him. It was just their luck that they caught cold within days of each other, Yuuri struggling with a runny nose and sore throat while Victor diligently took care of him and made sure to spoil him as much as possible. They lasted two days before Victor started sniffling and clearing his throat in a telling way, and Yakov sent him home.

 

Yuuri could tell Victor was miserable over missing practice due to his own illness, so he was determined to make sure Victor felt better as quickly as possible. He threw himself into taking care of Victor's immediate needs before he left for the rink and after returning in the afternoons (Yakov was substituting for Victor, since the man refused to let Yuuri miss more practice than what was necessary).

 

Setting his duffel bag on the floor and putting the grocery bag on the kitchen table, Yuuri quickly made his way to Victor, lying on the couch scrolling through his phone with Makkachin stretched out over the thick fleece blanket wrapped around Victor's legs. He gave Yuuri a weak smile as he set his phone on his stomach. "Hello there, my star. I missed you," he greeted, nose audibly stuffed up.

 

Yuuri gave him a soft smile and bent down to kiss his forehead, gently ruffling his hair as he pressed his cheek to his skin. "You're still sneezing but you don't feel hot. How's your throat? What about your ears?"

 

"I'm still coughing, and my ear feels a little itchy," Victor replied, clearing his throat and wincing at the sting. He started to draw his knees up and said, "Here, sit down. You must be tired..."

 

Yuuri was indeed tired, but he shook his head and said, "No, don't worry. I have to put everything away. Sit tight, I'll be right back." He returned to the table and started putting everything away, keeping up the chatter to dissipate the loneliness Victor must still be feeling. "I bought some of that tea we liked, and some honey for your throat. I didn't forget about Yurio's apple juice. Do you want me to bring you one?"

 

"Yes, please," came the hoarse reply.

 

Gathering what he thought would be immediately necessary in his arms, Yuuri returned to the living room, finding Victor sitting up and making a space between himself and Makkachin for Yuuri to sit. Making himself comfortable, Yuuri placed the objects on the coffee table. "And I got you some vitamin C, some nasal spray, and more cough drops. I didn't know if you wanted peppermint or honey, so I got both." He scratched his head, wondering why he was suddenly thinking that he forgot something when he realized with a pang, "Tissues. I forgot tissues. Oh my god, how could I-"

 

"I have three boxes right here, Yuuri. Relax," Victor said with an amused smile, pointing at the three tissue boxes set on the floor within reach, one of them already appearing half empty. Yuuri sighed in relief and sagged back onto the sofa, letting Makkachin set his head on his lap so he could give him a nice scratch behind his ear. Closing his eyes, Yuuri set his other hand on Victor's knee, and they sat in silence until Yuuri heard Victor quietly say, "I'm sorry to be such a bother."

 

Opening his eyes, Yuuri gave Victor a reassuring smile and said, "You're not a bother. You took really good care of me the past few days. The least I can do is take care of you too."

 

Victor wrapped the blanket tighter around himself, staring at his knees as he murmured, "I hate being sick."

 

"I can tell," Yuuri said, soothingly patting the man's knee. Victor had to be feeling miserable, and Yuuri felt awful leaving him for so many hours, but Victor wouldn't hear of him staying at home again. Seeing how exhausted his coach was, Yuuri decided to reluctantly comply, not wanting to argue and upset Victor further.

 

"No, I really do. Ever since I was a kid," Victor said as he rubbed at his forehead, looking thoroughly irritated at himself for being in this state. Yuuri straightened and faced Victor, not expecting such a reaction. "It felt like I was such an annoyance, and I kept wishing and wishing I'd get better quickly, just so no one would stay mad at me."

 

Biting his lip, Yuuri kept himself from asking what exactly had happened in Victor's childhood that he, even at that age, noticed when an adult was annoyed with him. He slowly brought his hand to Victor's face, gently stroking the curve of his cheek with the back of his finger as if following a tear. "Kids get sick, Victor. They can't help it."

 

"I know," Victor muttered, looking like he was close to falling to pieces. "Then I got older and not getting sick became so much more important. Yakov and Lilia were always great, but I'd still feel so ashamed."

 

Years ago Yuuri would never have been able to imagine a teenage Victor struggling at any point, but Yuuri had long realized that he'd been way off the mark. Victor was indeed human, but way too proficient at hiding his problems behind a nonchalant smile that most people took at face value. He turned Victor's face towards his and stroked his chin with his thumb, saying, "The other day you told me you loved me and would do everything in your power to help me feel better. Is it really hard to believe that I'd do the same for you?"

 

Something beautiful bloomed in Victor's blue eyes, even as he glanced away. He was silent for a moment before giving Yuuri a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry, Yuuri. I'm being foolish."

 

"No you're not, and you don't need to apologize." Yuuri leaned in to press kisses to Victor's cheek and forehead, smiling at the flush that appeared on his cheeks.

 

Giving Yuuri a loving smile, Victor turned to face him completely and said, "Now tell me how practice went. Yakov wasn't too hard on you, was he?"

 

"He just kept grunting and reminding me that my landings still need work. I think he missed you."

 

"Of course he did. I'm a delight," Victor said confidently, and Yuuri didn't bother to mask his laugh.

 

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr: **aeriamamaduck**


End file.
